The Attack of Pied-Zilla
by Avalon9
Summary: The end! This it the sequel to Going Batty, if you like crazyness and evil digimon you must read! And any authors (u know who u r) who write Piedmon/Myotismon or any other evil digimon fic, please check out the note on the last chap! And please review!
1. Not again

Avalon: Hello all, welcome to my next humor fic! The attack of Pied- Zilla!!!! Whahahaha  
  
Piedmon: COOL!!! Finally one about me!  
  
Avalon: Actually it's about all of us, but you get to stomp around on buildings and stuff.  
  
Piedmon: Good, I like stomping on buildings! Can I have horns too?  
  
Avalon: Um ok….  
  
Piedmon: And I want to breath fire, and blow things up!  
  
Avalon:….  
  
Piedmon: And I want a tail too…and maybe some wings…  
  
Avalon: Fine fine, is that all?  
  
Piedmon: No…one more thing (drops anvil on Myotismons head…)  
  
Myotismon: Ahhhh! What the…(Falls on the floor in pain  
  
Avalon: Piedmon!!! You'll have plenty of time, to hurt Myotismon in the fic.  
  
Piedmon: Wait…I just have to do one more thing….(Snaps his fingers and Myotismon is hit by a cow with a rocket strapped to its back.  
  
Avalon:………I think you have too much time on your hands….are you done now?  
  
Piedmon: Ok I'm done…lets start the fic!  
  
Avalon: Ok, let the fic begin!  
  
It was a dark and stormy night in the human world (I know its corny ^_^) Myotismon was sitting in his hideout rubbing his very bruised head. "Stupid Piedmon…" He thought. "He's always dropping anvils on me, or putting garlic in my blood….or dieing all my black clothes pink….or stealing my lipstick."  
  
"GATOMON, WIZARDMON!!!!" He boomed. The little white cat was making out with Wizardmon in the closet at the time. The both ran in trying to act like nothing had happened however; the large purple kiss marks covered Wizardmon from head to toe. Myotismon looked at them for a moment the mutter..  
  
"Ok so Gatomon stole my lipstick….but I bet Piedmon was involved some how…stupid clowns and cats…even the cows are against me….and don't even get me started on the bunnies! Evil fluffy bunnies, there responsible for all the bad things in the world, they trick you into thinking the cute and cuddly then... WAMM!!! They rip of you arm! I bet its Piedmon's fault bunnies exist…wait no! Piedmon IS a bunny!!!! Yes it all makes sense now….Piedmon and his bunny kind have come to our plant from there home world of Zalnlynodiofji.... A plant filled with bunnies that dress like clowns, so you'll never suspect…" Gatomon and Wizardmon just stood there for a moment while Myotismon talked to himself. Finally she interrupted him.  
  
"Yes Piedmon is the Queen bunny….he's going to create an army of evil clown bunnies…its all an elaborate plot to stile my lipstick!!!!!" He shouted, jumping up. "WELL YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!!!! DIE CLOWN BUNNIES!!!!  
  
"Ah Myotismon???" she said. He snapped to attention. "I'm sure that conversation is very interesting, but was there a reason you called us?  
  
"Huh?" he said remembering they were there. "Oh ya, now why did I call you…" He asked.  
  
"Um I don't know…how are we suppose to know how your twisted mind works…" Wizardmon said.  
  
"WELL YOU SHOULD!" Myotismon yelled. "I'm too important to keep track of my own thoughts.  
  
"You forgot admit it…" Gatomon said.  
  
"NEVER!!!!" He shouted. "But however I now have a new reason to summon you. Wizardmon I have a deadly mission for you…" He said sounding serious. "I need you to go to Piedmon's hide out and find out what he's plotting…"  
  
"What makes you think he's plotting anything?" Wizardmon asked. Myotismon just looked at him thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh he's plotting something alright, I just know it! You have to find out what it is, before its too late, and we're all imprisoned by his army of clowny bunnies!!!" Gatomon just looked at him, she knew one day he'd lose it but, she never thought it would be so soon.  
  
"Um shouldn't we be worrying about the digidestined?" She asked.  
  
"No, its too late for them, the bunnies have already gotten to them…" He said. Gatomon just sweat dropped.  
  
"Wizardmon, go find out all you can…." Myotismon said trying to sound dramatic as he got up to walk away.  
  
"What about me?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Oh I have a much easier mission for you, giving me a sponge bath….good luck Wizardmon, you probably won't survive this deadly mission …" Gatomon just shivered.  
  
"I think I'm the who won't survive…" Gatomon said in disgust.  
  
"C'mon along Gatomon, and don't forget, I need you to scrub every ware!" Myotismon said as he disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
Wizardmon was in a bad mood as he left the hideout. "Stupid Myotismon…." He though. "I liked it when that Jenny girl was here, he didn't pay so much attention to my Gatomon. They seemed so happy together Jenny and him….but then on night she ran out of his room screaming and we haven't seen her sense. I wonder what made her run out of there so fast…"He thought. Suddenly he was hit by a falling bottle.  
  
"*Hick* soooorry about…..*Hick* that…" A little digimon said.  
  
"DemiDevimon???" Wizardmon said in shock.  
  
"What? *Hick* Where?" He said looking around. Wizardmon just looked at him.  
  
"Oh……" He said. "Hey there it is!" he said picking up the bottle of beer.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Wizardmon asked.  
  
"I'm looking for something…." He said looking around. Wizardmon just give him a look, he pointing at the bottle in DemiDevimon's claws.  
  
"YA!!! How did that get there…." He said. Wizardmon just shrugged.  
  
"So ware have you been, I haven't seen you sense the last fic." Wizardmon said.  
  
"I've been with Piedmon….he gives me beer *Hick* specking of which have you seen my beer?" DemiDevimon said looking around.  
  
"Um…its in you claw…" Wizardmon said sweat dropping.  
  
"Oh wow, man an I dumb…*hick* …." He said.  
  
" So if you if you are with Piedmon, do you think you can take me too him?" Wizardmon asked.  
  
"Sure…" he replied  
  
"Great!" Wizardmon said smiling.  
  
"I'll take you as soon as I find my beer….."  
  
Meanwhile in Myotismon's room…  
  
"OH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsssssssssssssssssssss……." Myotismon squealed. "Right there!!! Now a little to the left….ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh perfect…why didn't we do this sooner…..OHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…."  
  
Gatomon tried not to rip him apart as she modeled the new yellow dress and frilly pick bow for Myotismon.  
  
"Prefect, oh your so cute! We'll win the cat show for sure this year!" he said as he grabbed more frilly dresses to put on Gatomon.  
  
"Don't slouch Gatomon, remember you a happy little kitty at the beach….look I found it!! Myotismon shouted as he held out the frilly pick two peace bathing suit and matching bathing cap. "Please just kill me now…." Gatomon thought. "It can't get any worse then this…."  
  
"Hey I have an idea! How about I put on my bathing suit too and we can have Phantomon take pictures of us to send to all our friends….they'll think were at the beach" He said as he held out the black Speedo. "Oh god it does get worse!!!!!" Gatomon cringed. "I wonder how Wizardmon is…"  
  
Wizardmon and DemiDevimon had arrived at Piedmon's secret hideout. Wizardmon looked around him.  
  
"So Piedmon's hide out is a liquor store…..no wonder you stuck with him." Wizardmon said as he followed DemiDevimon to the back of the store to a big door with a big flashing sign on it. Next to it there was an arrow pointing at the door, Wizardmon looked at it, "This is not Piedmon's secret hideout!" was printed on the arrow. He then looked at the sign on the door. "Piedmon's secret hideout." Wizardmon just gave an annoyed look.  
  
"C'mon, follow me…" DemiDevimon said as he opened the door and let him down into a secret lab. Wizardmon looked around as the walked thought the halls. Suddenly there a large explosion coming out the room DemiDevimon was leading him towards.  
  
"Whahahahahahahahahahahah…" They hear a voice cakle. They ran towards the room. There on the floor in a white singed lab coat, black gloves and large goggles was Piedmon laughing insanely.  
  
"I've done it! Bwhahahaha!" He said looking at the bubbling test tube in his hand.  
  
"Great…" Wizardmon thought. "That guys crazy enough as it is, now he's added the whole mad scientist thing to his look…."  
  
"Good for you…*Hick*…….what did you do?" DemiDevimon asked. Piedmon just gave him a dirty look, the smiled.  
  
"With this potion, I'll become supper strong, and then I can kill all the digidestined!!! I'll take over the world! Whahahahahaha. (Insert dramatic flash of lighting here)  
  
"Great……..why do you want to do that?" DemiDevimon asked. Piedmon just looked at him for a moment.  
  
"Um…ah….That's NOT THE POINT!!!" He finally shouted. "Hey what's he doing here?" Piedmon said noticing Wizardmon.  
  
DemiDevimon looked at Wizardmon. "Ya how did you get in here?? Didn't you read the sign…*Hick* this is NOT Piedmon's secret hideout…" Both Piedmon and Wizardmon gave DemiDevimon a dirty look. "What??? Anyways I have to go find my beer now…" He said flying off. Wizardmon was about to say something, but then decided against it.  
  
" So…" Piedmon said looking at Wizardmon. "Why are you here?" Wizardmon just sighed.  
  
"Myotismon was saying something about a bunch of clown bunnies coming from outer space, trying to convenes us there cute, and its all some elaborate plot to steal his lipstick…." Wizardmon said.  
  
"RATS, he's figured it out…." Piedmon mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing, never mind…" Piedmon said trying to look innocent as he motioned for the bunnies behind Wizardmon to run away. "Ok so now what…" Piedmon said looking at him. Wizardmon shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, this is probably the part where you gloat about taking over the world?" He suggested.  
  
"Oh right, you know Wizardmon my boy, you never can gloat too much. Why gloating is what makes the best evil villain. You have to taunt you enemies before you kill them, even if it gives them a chance to foil you plan and save the day, you MUST gloat!" Piedmon ranted.  
  
"Ok so gloat already…" Wizardmon said.  
  
"I'm done….." Piedmon said.  
  
"That was it?" Wizardmon asked.  
  
"No wait….BWHAhahahahahahahhahah….there now I'm done. Piedmon held the potion up to his lips in preparation to drink.  
  
Avalon: That was the first chapter, what did you think?  
  
Piedmon: THAT WAS IT!!! What happened I didn't drink the potion yet!  
  
Avalon: That's for the next chapter.  
  
Piedmon: But I wan to be big now!!!  
  
Avalon -_-;;; You are, remember I still haven't found a cure for what you did to yourself in the last fic, that's why this ones called pied-zilla…  
  
Piedmon: Ya but I want horns, and a tail…..hey wait if I'm still a giant then how come I'm small in the last scene?  
  
Avalon: That's you stunt double.  
  
Piedmon: Oh…but I get to be me, when I drink the potion right?  
  
Avalon: Yes, so find out what happens next fic! And please review, or else whahahahahahah  
  
Piedmon: You know if you threaten them they won't listen to you.  
  
Avalon: Yes they will.  
  
Piedmon: No they wont.  
  
Avalon: We shell see, help me prove Piedmon wrong review ^_^ 


	2. Bunnies

Avalon: As we last left Piedmon he was about to drink some potion. He claims it will make really powerful….well have to wait and see about that ^_^  
  
Piedmon: What do you mean claims? It will!!! Whahahahaha………wont it?  
  
Avalon: We shell see….  
  
Piedmon: OH NO!!! What are you going to do to me? Hey Piedmon in the fanfic don't drink it, for the love of Goddramon don't drink it!!!!  
  
Avalon: Too late ^_^  
  
Piedmon held the drink to his lips. Wizardmon watched in amusement as Piedmon started to shake.  
  
"AHHhhhh I can feel it…." He said as his voice got deeper and he started to grow. Wizardmon eyes grew wide as Piedmons head hit the ceiling. "Yess…its coming its coming…" Suddenly there was a puff of smoke. "Its coming….its...its…" A squeaky voice said. As the smoke cleared Wizardmon saw a large bunny in a lab coat.  
  
"I'm…I'm….." It said looking at itself. "I'm pick and furry??? AHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh what happened!!!!!" He shouted, as he looked himself over. Wizardmon tried not to laugh at the oversized clown bunny panicking.  
  
"Its not funny!!!!" Piedbunny shouted. Wizardmon fell over rolling on the ground. Piedbunny glared, then smiled evilly.  
  
"Oh Wizzy……" He said slyly. Wizardmon stopped laughing and looked at him in shock and fear as Piedbunny grabbed another potion and shoved it down his throat.  
  
"Bllaaaa noooo!!!" He shouted as he felt fur growing, his hat popped off as his ears became large and bunny like.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHhhhhhh I'm a bunny!!!" Wizzybunny shouted. Piedbunny rolled around laughing.  
  
"No this is not good…."Wizzybunny said in a squeaky voice. "If Myotismon finds us…..well.....he has a paranoid phobia of bunnies, ever sense, you attacked him with them in the other fic. There's no telling what it will do to him, he's losing it as it is."  
  
"Ya that was funny…" Piedbunny said remembering Myotismons cries of pain as the bunnies had ripped him apart.  
  
"Ya it was…..you should do it again….hey wait….I have an idea" He said smiling evilly.  
  
Meanwhile, Gatomon was having nightmares of giving Myotismon a sponge bath, while wearing a frilly pink dress at the beach.  
  
"No please….anything but the frilly bonnet…." Gatomon said in her sleep. Myotismon was also having a nightmare.  
  
"Bunnies……every where…..there coming for….my lipstick!!!! Kill the bunnies…kill them before they take over the world…….I must stop them….I'm taking over the world!!!! They can't have it…….I thought of it first……evil clown bunnies……you can't have it….that lipstick is mine!!! Nooooo NO NOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo!!!!!" Myotismon screamed jumping up in bed and hitting his head on the top of his coffin.  
  
"D'OH!" He shouted. Myotismon grumbled. "What a horrible nightmare….there were bunnies every where, and every time they bit someone they became a bunnies too….." He got up out of his coffin. He snuck across the dark room to Gatomons kitty basket. He knelled down and started to shake the sleeping cat.  
  
"Pist….Gatomon…wake up…" He whispered. The cat rolled in her sleep then sprung awake.  
  
"NO GOD NOT THE BABY CLOTHES!!!!!!" She screamed. Myotismon just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ok…..so we drop the baby clothes…" Myotismon said as Gatomon calmed down.  
  
"Why did you wake me up…." She said sleepily. Myotismon sat down next to her.  
  
"Well ahh……….you were having…..a nightmare so…….I woke you up…." He said lying.  
  
"Ok….." She said raising an eyebrow. Myotismon just turned his head. "Ok Myotismon tell me the truth, why did you really wake me up?" Gatomon said putting her hands on her hips. Myotismon just tried to look shocked.  
  
"Why Gatomon what ever do you mean?" Gatomon just looked at him.  
  
"One you are the one who gives me nightmares, two: you like to watch me when I'm having my nightmares…..you're a sick mon." She said glaring.  
  
"Fine fine…you got me!" He gave in.  
  
"Ok so why did you really wake me up…."  
  
"Well I………I had a bad dream…" He confessed. "Oh Gatomon it was horrible!!!! There were bunnies every where…." He sobbed, picking her up and crushing her embrace. "I was so horrible…and they stole my lipstick….and they turned you into a bunny……Gatomon you would tell me if you were a bunny right." He said giving her a suspicious look.  
  
"No I am not a bunny…." She said sweat dropping. "So you woke me up to tell me about your bad dream?"  
  
"Um….no……ah Gatomon…..I'm scared…." He said giving her puppy eyes.  
  
"You have got to be joking…." She said in discussed. Myotismon whipped the tears from his eyes and nodded. "Oh god….Myotismon there just harmless little bunnies…your bats could eat them, wait forget that…you could step on them….." She said giving him an annoyed look.  
  
"Please Gatomon………..I'm really scared….sleep with me tonight, you can protect me from the bunnies." Myotismon bagged like a little girl, giving her big watery puppy eyes.  
  
"OK ok just don't look at me like that….." She said looking down. "And put some pants on! God knows you're scary enough when your not naked…."  
  
Later that night Gatomon was still awake listening to Myotismon snore.  
  
"UUUUUHHHHHHhhhhhhh-cohhhhh……..UNNNNNNNGggggg-cooohhhh….." He snoozed as he rolled over on top of Gatomon.  
  
"UHHHhhhffff gefff ouuuffff!" She stammered.  
  
"UHHHHGGGGgggggggggg…wee-wee-wee-wee……Oh Gatomon…..your so soft…..you make the best pillow….wee-wee-wee-wee-we. Gatomon quikly jabbed her claws into his back.  
  
"AHHHHHHhhhhh" He screamed snapping awake. He jumped up out of the coffin and laded on the chandler. "IT'S THE BUNNIES!!! THEY GOT ME! Run Gatomon save yourself……and my lipstick!!!!" He screamed. Gatomon just sweat dropped.  
  
"Ah Myotismon…..there are no bunnies…."  
  
"YES!!! There are, they bit me! Now I'll become one of them…..I can feel it! God no!! Runnnnn save yourself before I go Phy-bunn-co!!!!"  
  
"Myotismon that was me…..your not going to turn into a bunny…."  
  
"NO it's a lie!!!! Were all going to become slaves of the bunnies!!!!! RUNNN runnn I say!!!" He screamed as he became more crazed. Suddenly he heard a snap. "Oh no…..mommy….AHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" He screamed as the chandler broke. Some how he seemed to land under the chandler and it fell on top of him.  
  
"Owwwwww……the bunnies have got me….run…run…I'm dieing now….*Cough* *Hack* Good-bye Gatomon……" He said pretending to die. Gatomon put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Myotismon…..there are no bunnies….and your not dead…"  
  
"Yes I am…"  
  
"No your not."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok…" He said getting up. "I'm fine now….." Gatomon just gave him a suspicious look. "What? You'd be sacred too if you knew the horrible truth about bunnies…..the truth is out there Gatomon. (Insert X-files music here). Gatomon just gave him another dirty look. "Ok…lets just go back to sleep…" He said crawling back into the coffin.  
  
"Fine…but if try to use me as a pillow again, I remove you of your most important male possession." Gatomon threatened.  
  
"NO anything but my LIPSTCK!!!" Myotismon pleaded. Gatomon just sighed. "That's all you ever think about, your lipstick…" She muttered.  
  
Gatomon was starting to fall back asleep when she felt Myotismon taping her.  
  
"What…" She moaned.  
  
"Gatomon….I'm hungry…." He whispered.  
  
"If you even think about biting me, I'll destroy your lipstick!!!" She grumbled.  
  
"Oh NO!!! Ok ok…..would you make me a snack?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Can't you get it yourself?"  
  
"But what if a bunny…."  
  
"THERE ARE NO BUNNIES!!!!!! And even if there were, you can step on them…..now go away!!!" Myotismon just winded a little before he snuck out of the room, arming himself with a key bored.  
  
"Ok….just be brave…..there bunnies…..cute….fluffy…….evil bunnies……they're going to wait, until I'm alone and then…..POW!!! They make me a bunny!!! It's a face worse then death….." Myotismon said as he snuck into the kitten. "Ok so fare so good." Myotismon opened the fridge door. "Hummmmm…lets see….blood, cold turkey and tuna…that must be Gatomons. More blood, Tai's left arm, roast Patamon, Mimi's hat….blood…..hummmm I think all have blood. And maybe Mimi's hat for dessert…." Myotismon said as he fixed himself a snake. He didn't notice the large fluffy figures entering the kitten.  
  
"YUMmmmmm….blood, old and chunky just the way I like it…" Suddenly Myotismon heard a noise, he spun around, dropping his snack. His eyes grew wide in fear.  
  
"BUNNIESSSSSS!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
Avalon: heheh poor Myo.  
  
Piedbunny: Poor Myo? What about me??? Not only did I not get to become a giant monster and step on things but you replaced the fic, Piedmon with me!!!! AND DID I MENTION I'M A BUNNY!!!!! AHHHHHhhhhh  
  
Avalon: But you soooo cute! ^_^  
  
Piedbunny: Really? Hey wait, that's not the point! I want to smash things and all your doing is writing about Myotismon again!!!  
  
Avalon: It will happen soon, I just thought you'd like to mess with Myotismons mind first.  
  
PiedBunny: Well…that does sound like fun, ok, ok I'll wait, I just want to do one thing before this chapter is over.  
  
Avalon: Whats that?  
  
Piedbunny: *Drops anvil on Myotismons head*  
  
Avalon: -_-;;; ok….please review if you want more of this madness… 


	3. I don't have a name for this chapter....

Avalon: Welcome back all!  
  
Piedbunnie:……….  
  
Avalon: What's your problem?  
  
Piedbunnie: My problem? WHAT'S MY PROBLEM????!!!! I'll tell you what my problem is. Do you know you have neglected my fic for a whole month!!! And what's worse…I'M A BUNNIE!!!!!!  
  
Avalon:……..well you don't here Wizzy bunny or Myotismon complaining.  
  
Myotismon: AHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *runs through the fic wearing heart covert boxers* BUNNNIESSSSS!!!!!  
  
Wizzybunnie: Hey Piedbunnie, don't complain. Not only are we soft and cuddly, we make Myotismon scream like a little girl. HA! Sweet revenge for "Wizardmon's Gift" He'll think twice about grizzly winging me again….*Run's of chasing Myotismon, who falls to the ground unconscious as he is hit by an anvil.*  
  
Avalon:*Glares at Piedbunnie*  
  
Piedbunnie: What?  
  
Avalon:-_-;;; This is going to be a long chapter.  
  
Piedbunnie: But at lest we can suffer together ^_^  
  
  
  
Where we last left off, Myotismon was screaming like a little girl…  
  
"BUNNIESSSS!!!! GATOMON HELP ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh.." Myotismon reached into the fridge trying to find something to defend himself with. As the large pink bunnies…..  
  
Piedbunnie: NOW WAIT ONE MINUTE!!!! I may be a bunny but I am NOT pink!!!!  
  
Avalon: Behave or I'll cover you with Barney spotted fur!  
  
Piedbunnie: AHHH NO! I'll be good….  
  
Avalon: As I was saying…  
  
The large Pink bunnies grinned evilly. Myotismon was clearly losing it. I crazed smile crossed his purple lips as he felt something to defend himself.  
  
"BACK, back I say!!" He screamed waving the silver object in front of him, his eye full of insanity. The digi-bunnies just looked at him for a minute, and then fell over laughing. Myotismon kept his poses of defense waiting them, like they would attack any minute.  
  
"What??? What's so funny! He demanded starting to get nervous, still waving the object in defense.  
  
"BWHAhahahahahaha" Wizzybunnie laughed. "Just what to you plan to do? SPOON us to death???" He said holding his chest, as he continued laughing. Piedbunnie was in tears he was laughing so hard.  
  
Myotismon was horrified to realize he was defending himself with a spoon. Noticing the digi-bunnies were too busy laughing, to pay attention to him, he quickly crept out of the room.  
  
Gatomon was asleep in Myotismon coffin when he came bursting throw the door, screaming in terror. Gatomon looked up to see what had awoken her. She razed an eyebrow as she saw a frantic Myotismon pushing things up against the door.  
  
"Ummm…..what are you doing???" She asked.  
  
"I'm blocking the door so the giant bunnies don't get in…" He said as he came around and pushed the coffin up against the door, with the rest of the furniture in his room.  
  
"Okay…….um…Myotismon I thought I explained this to you, there are no bunnies. And even if there were, your bigger then them…." She said starting to think something was is very wrong with Myoitsmon. It wasn't that she cared much weather Myotismon was losing his sanity or not, because there were only a few more episodes left till he was gone….well at lest until the end of 02. The point was whatever was making Myotismon lose his mind was making her loss her sleeping time…..and you NEVER mess with a cats sleeping time.  
  
"There giant bunnies, giant ones, taller then a house!" He said as he passed back and forth deep in thought.  
  
"Really…..?" Gatomon said getting annoyed.  
  
"Okay, so one of them is a little scrawny…. the point is I stood up to them, and they….they laughed at me…" Myotismon said as he collapse to the floor in tears. Gatomon rolled her eyes, knowing she would have to deal with the weeping Myotismon.  
  
"Okay, fine, tell me what happened with the bunnies…." She said patting him on the shoulder. Without warning he grabbed he and squeezed her tightly.  
  
"It was so horrible!!! They attacked me in the kitten and when I was making a sneak. I tried to defend myself…but they laughed at me."  
  
"You used a spoon to defend yourself again didn't you?" She said.  
  
He cried even harder picking her up blowing his nose in her fur.  
  
"AHHH gross!!! Put me down!" She screamed clawing him and trying to run away. "I'm out of here…"  
  
"NOOOOOooooo" Myotismon said throwing himself at her. Gatomon dogged, as Myotismon hit the floor with a thud. But before she could escape, he reached out and grabbed her tail.  
  
"Let go!!!" She cried as she pulled him across the floor.  
  
"NOOOOOOoooo please don't leave me alone! I'll never dress you up again, just save me from the bunnies!" He whined  
  
"No, your wired and creepy and I hate you, and your bunnies and you little dress up games…."  
  
"But I thought you like spending time with me…." Myotismon whaled. "You're my friend…"  
  
"No I'm not!" She yelled pulling her tail away from him. She then noticed something.  
  
"Um……..Myotismon…….ummm…the bunnies are here.  
  
"What do you mean your not my frie………BUNNIES???" Myotismon slowly turned around. His eyes grew wide as the two bunnies stared at him.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh" He screamed leaping into the air trying to land on the chandler he had forgot he broke in the second chapter.  
  
"Oh crap….AHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
Gatomon watched in amusement as he did a swan dive into the floor. BOOM! Myotismon stood up wobbling.  
  
"I'm ok…..I'm alive whahahahahahaha….." He said spiting out his teeth and falling face first on the floor.  
  
"Well…you don't see that every day." Piedbunnie said as he walked over kicking Myotismon to see if he was still alive.  
  
"Oww…how did they get in….and why are there 4 of them…stop movieing around damn it. I have a head ach ……?" He moaned.  
  
"We came in through the other door…." Wizzybunnie said.  
  
"Damn he not dead yet…well I can fix that…." Piedbunnie grinned evilly.  
  
"NOW WAIT!!! NO ONE Touch's Myotismon…." Gatomon yelled jumping in front of Myotismon in defense.  
  
"Oh Gatomon!" Myotismon said snapping awake, his eyes full of stars and tears. "I knew you loved me! I promise I'll make you so happy, well have a nice little house with a yellow fence. I can just see our little vampire kitties now…." Myotismon said dreamily. His daydreaming was cut short as he was hit with an anvil again.  
  
"It wasn't me…" Piedbunnie said confused.  
  
"It was me…" Gatomon said. "And as I was saying, no one touches Myotismon, but me! I've waited a long time to get back at him, and if he's going to die it will be by my hand, so just BACK OFF!"  
  
"But Gatomon….the house….the yellow fence…" Myotismon whined.  
  
"I want a blue fence…and I plan on having wizard kitties" Gatomon said dreamily. "Specking of which where is Wizardmon….is he still doing you undercover mission?" Gatomon said thoughtfully.  
  
"I'm right here!" Wizzybunnie cried happily running over and hugging the little white cat. Gatomon just looked at him for a minute.  
  
"Wizzy???? That's you? What happened?" She asked. Wizzybunnie glared at Piedbunnie.  
  
"HE happened!"  
  
"It was an accident, I didn't mean to shove the potion down your throat….balm the author, its her fault. It never would have happened if I were big and stomping on things." Piedbunnie said snottily. His fur was abruptly changed from pink, to white with Barney patterns.  
  
"AHHHHHhhhhh NOOOOOooooo!!!! I take it back! PLEASE!!!! NOT BARNY!!!  
  
"I love you, you love me…." Gatomon and Wizzybunnie sang.  
  
"AHHHHHHHhhhh shut up, SHUT UP!!!!!" Piedbunnie screamed.  
  
"Oh I know that song!" Myotismon cried happily. "I watch that show every day!"  
  
Everyone just stared.  
  
"Ah ya…and think of ways to kill him…hehe" Myotismon said trying to cover up.  
  
Everyone continued to stare.  
  
"Ya….great Myotismon…." Gatomon said turning back to Wizzybunnie. "So what happened?"  
  
"Well I was standing there lessoning to Piedmon go on and on about stupid stuff, and then he drank so wired potion, and he became this bunny thing. For so reason Piedmon thought it would be funny to do the same thing to me….." He said glaring at Piedbunnie.  
  
"What? I told you blame Avalon!" He yelled. For no real reason Etamon in a Barney suit falls from the sky landing on Piedbunnie.  
  
"I love you, You love me….ya baby!!!" He sang.  
  
"Die evil Monkey!!!" Piedbunnie said picking him up and hurling him into the wall.  
  
"So that horrible animal is Piedmon? And I thought he couldn't get any uglier….." Gatomon said.  
  
"I KNEW IT!!!!! PIEDMON IS the bunny queen! He's going to turn us all into bunnies!!!!! He's already taken Wizardmon, Gatomon don't let him contaminate you too!!!" Myotismon screamed. He grabbed Gatomon from Wizzybunny and pulled out his trusty spoon.  
  
"Back fowl demon bunnies or I shell strike you down with my mighty weapon or silvery DOOM!!!!"  
  
"Oh god, he's losing it again….Wizzy save me!!!!" Gatomon screamed as Myotismon ran off.  
  
"AHHHH we have to save Gatomon!" Wizzybunnie said.  
  
"YES!" Piedbunnie shouted. "But first we have to change back! To the Pied- mobile!!!!  
  
Stay tune next chapter, same Pied-time same Pied-channel!  
  
Piedmon: THIS SUCKS!!!  
  
Avalon: Why?  
  
Piedmon: When do I get to stomp on things?  
  
Avalon: Next chapter if your good.  
  
Piedmon: I'm always good…..  
  
Avalon: Only when you want something….  
  
Piedmon: Isn't that the way its suppose to work?  
  
Avalon: In the mean time please review ^_^ 


	4. Then end.......at last!

Avalon: Well after a long break it is now summer and we are back!!!! Pied-Bunnie: Whahahahahahahhaha!!!! Avalon: You're in a good mood! Pied-Bunnie: I am! I was good so I get to stomp on things this fic! You promised! Whahahahahaha Avalon: You were not! You got mad at Athena1999 in DR's fic! Then you went outside to fight Myotismon, you ruined her show/fic! Pied-Bunnie: And your point is? Avalon: That's not being good... Pied-Bunnie: But for me it is ^_^ Avalon:....why did I ever write this fic. Pied-Bunnie: Because you love me... Avalon: -_-;;;  
  
Wizzy-Bunnie and Pied-Bunnie drove back to the secret layer in the liquor store. Upon arrival they spotted DemiDevimon lying asleep on the floor. Wizzy-Bunnie was very amused with the ramblings of the drunken digimon as he slept. "No, Myotisssssssyyymoon...I dun't wanna play barbies today...ists not fare...you always get to be Barbie...I want to be Barbie........." "Poor Demidevimon, Myotismon is so cruel how can he do that to his minions?" Wizzy-Bunny said shaking his head. "Not letting Demidevimon be Barbie, what a barbarian!" "Yessssss..." Pied-Bunny said, backing away slowly. "You wake him up while I fix my potion." He said hoping into the lab. "OK!" Wizzy-Bunnie said. "Oh DemiDevimon...." He picked up a beer bottle on waved it over the digimon's nose. DemiDevimons eyes flew open. "Here demon, demon, demon! Come get the beer, you want it?" "BEErrrrrr?" DemiDevimon moaned his eyes following the bottle as Wizzy- bunnie moved it back and forth. "Now you be good and help me and Pied- Bunnie, and I will give you this beer!" "That bbbeeeer.okkkkk." Demidevimon mumbled as he flew off into the lab. Wizzy-bunnie looked at the piles upon piles of beer bottles in the liquor store. "Hahahah, stupid DemiDevimon.."  
  
Meanwhile Myotismon was very busy as well. "Privet Gatomon!!!" He shouted. She slinked out from behind as sake of pillows. She was wearing an army helmet that was way to big for her head. Myotismon was wearing a generals uniform (U know green, with white gloves, pants like Yoiles, and black shiny boots and army helmet as well). "What is it..." She mumbled. "Ahem.." Myotismon said eyeing her, she just sighted. "What is it General Myotismon Sir." She said standing at attention. "That's better! Now it has come to my attention, that the evil clown bunny population, has come to an extremely high level!" "What do you mean, there's only one clown bunnie!" "Yes and that's one too many!" Myotismon said, as he passed back and forth. "So it is time we destroy the evil clown bunnies and their bunnie queen Pied-bunnie, before they unleash there evil plan and destroy us all!!!" He said bravely. Gatomon just sweat dropped. "And what is there evil plan.." Gatomon mumbled, because she was finding the dirt on the ground more interesting then Myotismon. " There plan!!! Why it is the most evil, most despicable , most gruesome, and horrible plan ever!!!!" Myotismon shouted. "You don't know what it is do you.." She said giving him a flat look. "Well...That's not the point! However I am sure it will involve my lip stick!" "And why is that." Gatomon was now just getting annoyed, Myotismon had clearly been hit too many times on the head. "Because it is an ancient grudge, dating all the way to back to 8 hours ago, when I got the last lipstick at the store.Pied-Bunnie has been after my lipstick ever sense.." Myotismon said wiping a tear from his eye. "Of course.it all makes sense now.." She said sarcastically. "Yes, anyways, we must stop the evil clown bunnies so I can save my lip stick, and save the world, so tomorrow I can take it over! Whahahahhahaha!" Gatomon rolled her eyes. "And to help our grand army, of you and me, mostly me, I have called in some friends.whether they like it or not whahahahahah!!!!! Suddenly, Athena1999, Avalon, Duchess Raven and the Real Myotismon appear in army uniforms. "HEY!!! I did not give you permission to use me in this fic!" DR shouted. "Myotismon you aren't allowed to do this!" Avalon shouted. "MYOTISMON!!!!" Athena jumps into his arms. "Hehehehehehehhe" Myotismon blushed. "Hey wait..you ran away from me..why?" "Um well..you tried to play dress up with me...it was scary!" She said softly. "I wasn't playing dress up, I was playing dress off!"You ran out to soon...but that doesn't mean." "STOP RIGHT THERE! This is a PG-13 fic!" Avalon shouted. "Sorry.." They both said. "Hey wait, if you are here who is writing the fic?" DR asked. "I don't know.." "Um Hello.why am I here?" The real Myotismon asked, as he was very disturbed to see the much more annoying and silly version of him Avalon had created. "I'm not suffering alone!" DR said smacked him on the head. Myotismon dropped Athena and ran over to look at himself. "Oh my aren't you the attractive one.." Myotismon said, looking over the clearly crept out real Myotismon. "I'm am so cute! I am so cute, everybody loves me I am so *BANG!*" Myotismon feel over as he was hit on the head by an anvil. "Sorry, but that was really starting to bug me." A familiar cocky voice boomed. "PIEDMON!!!!" They shouted. "Whahahahahha. I am not Piedmon! I am..(Dramatic pause) Pied-ZillA!!!!!! Whaahahahahaha." The large version of Piedmon shouted as he knocked over a building. "Um correction, don't you meant, Pied-Bunnie-zilla?" DR asked. Pied-Bunnie- Zilla, stopped laughing and looked himself over. "Oh crap!" He said sweat dropping. "Gatomon!" Another familiar voice shouted, (romantic music starts playing) "Wizardmon!!!! Its you!" They slowly run to each other. "Awh how cute." Avalon said taking a picture. "What that's so horrible! Now one is suppose to be happy in my presence! Its forbidden!! I'm going to Crimson Lighting those little.." Suddenly The Real Myotismon was hit on the head with an anvil, by Kyer, who appeared for no real reason, other then to bash Myotismon. "NOOOOOOooooooooooooo..Gatomon, love me!!!!!" The other Myotismon screamed in pain, as he pretended to die of heartbreak. "What you like her?!!!! You are nothing like me! I will no tolerate such insolence, Grizzly Wing!!!!!!!" The real Myotismon boomed. Myotismon was now lying on the ground crying like a little girl. "STOP THAT! You're embarrassing us both!" The real Myotismon shouted trying to shut himself up. "WHAAAAannnnnnn I don't like me!!!!!!!" "Um Hello..pay attention to me...hello, giant clown bunny here does anyone care? AVALON! This was my fic and he's ruining it!!!!! PAY ATTENTION TO ME!!!!!!!!" "Do you hear something Athena?" "Why no I don't DR.." "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT MYOTISMON!!!! DIE!" He screamed attacking Myotismon. "AHHHH Giant Queen clown bunnies!!!! NOOOOO Take him instead! Myotismon said throwing the real, and confused Myotismon at Pied-zilla-bunnie. "Unhand me at one, you horrible Pink fluffy thing!" The real Myotismon screamed in anger, while the other Myotismon hide behind Athena. "I am not a pink fluffy thing! I am the great PIEDMON!" He said proudly. "Piedmon? How dare you mock the real Piedmon he is nothing like you, your cute and fluffy and Pink! Your not evil, your just the like fake me, I will crush you both and destroy these melding human girls, who have nothing better to do them mock great digimon like myself! Mwhahahahahha" "Hey! Piedmon he insulted us!" Avalon shouted. "Why you ungrateful jerk!" DR yelled, "after I allowed you to spend time with wonderful me! Stop him Pied-bunny!" "Hehehehe, not evil am I, insult my friends will you! I'll show you evil!" Pied-bunnie-zilla screamed as he raised the real Myotimon high into the air, then heralded him face first into the cement road. "Ya Smash him good!" Gatomon sang happily. "Hey wait a minute how come, Wizardmon is back to normal and I'm not!" Pied- bunnie-zella asked. "It's a plot-hole.." Wizardmon said. "This whole fic is. Everyone gave an evil look at Avalon. "What?" She said. "02 was full of them, its my way of making this fic more like the real digimon ^_^" "No its not..." DR said flatly. "Ok, fine, I just got lazy and didn't want to make up a reason..." Avalon said. "Too bad, its your fic, so you have to tell us HA!" Pied-bunnie-zilla shouted. "YA!" Everyone agreed. "Fine..um lets see..I know! When Pied-bunnie was busy Wizardmon went off on a magical journey to find a cure for.." Avalon begun. "Wait, never mind, well just go with the whole, your to lazy and it's a plot whole thing." Athena said sweet dropping. "Oh poor me!" Myotismon wailed as he peeled himself off the street. "I was so handsome, and now I have cement prints permanently in-lodged in my face! Oh the HORRIER!!!!" "We had better take him home.." DR said dragging him off. "Wait there's one thing I need to know before I go. Myotismon, if you were playing dress off, then why were you wearing a frilly pick skirt?" Athena asked. "Some times I like to feel pretty.." "Oh." "Come and visit me soon!" He said waving a lacy hanker chief. "Ya I have to go to, by guys, hope you liked the fic, Avalon said waving good by and walking off. Everything ended just nicely.." "Um Avalon...your not going to leave me like this are you..Avalon, I didn't get to stomp on anything yet..AVALON!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Well..um.I will be going now..." Myotismon said trying to sneak away. "Oh no you don't! I'm going to us you as a carrot, come back here you bunny food!!!!" "AHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
*****And now ends another story with no point what so ever! Please Review, and all make another fic, and I hope no authors were upset by this, cause I'd like to use you guys again! I am thinking of an author sleep over, with the evil digimon, whoever would like to be involved just tell me, its going to be a gift fic for all my fav authors, so I need ides and stuff!!! Tell me if that's ok! 


End file.
